


Return to the Castle

by LustPersona



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustPersona/pseuds/LustPersona
Summary: After receiving another inviting letter from Cody, Tabrin brings her roommate Skyler with her in hopes of having some fun. However, Skyler seems a bit... apprehensive. Can Tabrin and Cody change her mind when they introduce her to the Vampire Queen?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Halloween, when Tabrin was first introduced to Lethia. Meeting the Vampire Queen was an extraordinary moment, and a pleasurable one, as well. Receiving that letter from Cody was a surprise, but a very welcomed one in the end. She still thought back to that night, watching Cody and Lethia go at it as she played with herself, meeting then getting railed by Lethia, until finally, both the Queen and Cody stuffed Tabrin till she was practically weak.

Just the thought of it brought a smile to the ebony beauty’s face, and a shiver down her spine. She wondered when she would be able to see them again, or maybe she could stop by for a surprise visit. The idea was entertaining…

Skyler, though, was a different story.

“I don’t believe you.” the blond said, crossing her arms.

Tabrin looked at her roommate, confused, “What do you mean?”

“You mean to tell me you got a letter to meet this “Vampire Queen,?” Skyler used air-quotes. “Sorry, Tabrin, but I don’t buy it.”

Tabrin scoffed, how could she not believe her? “Skyler, I’ve fucked countless monsters, from Frankenstein’s, to Dracula, to the fucking Wolfman! Hell, I have a spellbook that can conjure up as many cocks as I want! Why is this so hard to believe?”

“How did she find you?”

“Her sire.”

“How did her sire find you?”

“We’ve met before.”

“Have you fucked him, too?”

Tabrin smiled seductively, “Oh, yes.”

“What?! How?!”

Tabrin was trying her best not spoil it, “My reputation, of course. He obviously heard about me and wanted to meet me.”

“And he just sends you a letter to meet his Queen?”

“Yep!”

Skyler sighed, face-palming. “Tabrin, I love you, but I do find this hard to believe.”

Well, if there was no way to convince her, guess Tabrin had to go to Plan B. “Do you want me to read the letter to you?”

Skyler nodded, “Yes, please.”

Taking the letter she put on the table, Tabrin cleared her throat, and began to read it.

Dear Tabrin,

I hope you’re doing well. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, and I couldn’t help but write to you. Lethia’s been dying to see you again, too. Seems like you really made an impression on her. We’d love for you to come over again, if you have the chance.

Oh, and I know I mentioned last time to maybe bring Skyler with you, but… well, it seems like Lethia’s… not too keen on the idea. I mentioned her in conversation, about our “cosmic connection,” I never realized Lethia was the jealous type. She bit my cock when she was going down on me! Of course, she apologized, and I forgave her. But I did say she should try and get along with Skyler. She seemed reluctant, but we’ll see what happens.

Anyway, I can’t wait to see you both! Wear your sexiest outfits! Take care!

Skyler scoffed, throwing her arms up. “So, she hates me! Great! Remind me, why should I go?”

Tabrin sighed, “I really didn’t want to do this, Sky.”

“What?”

“Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise when we got there, but since you’re being stubborn,” she spat the word out in Skyler’s direction. “I guess I have to go with Plan C.”

“Plan C?” what the fuck could that mea–

“Take care! Love…” Tabrin eyed Skyler coyly, “Cody.”

“LET’S GO!”

They were out the door like lightning, and the letter was left, forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was just beginning to take place, and with it, Tabrin and Skyler drew closer to Lethia’s castle. Tabrin was no stranger to it, but Skyler was awestruck. She had never seen a castle so big. And Lethia lived here?

The girls finally reached the castle, and stepped off Tabrin’s broom. Flying was so much faster than driving. They approached the front door, Skyler asking in wonder, “This is it?”

Tabrin smiled, simply saying, “Yep.” and knocked on the doors. It didn’t take long for one of them to open.

“Wait… did that door just open by itself?” Skyler asked in disbelief.

Tabrin giggled as she entered the castle, ushering in her blond friend, “Yep. Now come on, they’re probably waiting for us!” as they entered the castle, thoughts of last Halloween flooded Tabrin’s mind. Her face felt hot, and her panties started feeling a little wet. God, she could only imagine what might happen tonight. Maybe they’ll catch Lethia and Cody in the act again. Though, Tabrin doubted she’d be able to control herself from joining them this time.

As she dragged Skyler by the hand to where she met Lethia and Cody, Tabrin also imagined what her friend’s reaction might be. She always had a thing for Cody, and Tabrin knew he did for her. She’d always talk about how good he was in bed, and Tabrin could swear she heard his name moaned from Skyler’s bedroom some nights. If Skyler had somehow snuck Cody into her room, than Tabrin had to applaud her. Though she did feel a little envious that Skyler didn’t share.

This time, though, everyone would have a fair share. Tabrin was excited, and even more excited to see Skyler’s reaction. Would she jump and kiss him, like always? Would she run her hands along his new, physically-peak form and puddle at his touch? Would she freak out at the sight of his new fangs? She was about to find out, when they finally reached the main room.

Tabrin opened the doors to let Skyler in, and watch her jaw drop. The main room was exactly the way it was last time; impossibly spacious, with pillars and candles lined throughout the room, complete with red curtains, and a stone coffin at the very center. It looked like it was open.

“This is where you guys were?” Skyler asked, marveling at the space of the room.

Tabrin closed the doors behind her, “Yep, this is it. Looks like they’re awake, too. I wonder where they are?”

They didn’t have to look far, as a giggle was heard not too far from them. To their right, about 20 feet from where the room entrance was, was another door. Curious, the girls walked over, hearing an occasional giggle from inside. The closer they got, they realized the door was ajar, by just a crack. Another giggle, and the girls peeked through the crack.

Inside the second room, was a rather luxurious red silk bed, complete with an ornate black frame around it. In the bed, though, they saw flesh and red hair, it could only mean one thing.

Three knocks, and Tabrin slowly opened the door to let themselves in, “Helloooo~”

The inside of the second room wasn’t much different from the previous. The red walls and black furniture held no light, aside from the candles lit around the room, giving it a beautifully dark atmosphere Tabrin very much appreciated.

The girls were met with a sort of lazy excitement. Cody was on his back, keeping Lethia straddling him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Lethia, seemingly blissful in his arms, had hers wrapped around his neck, her blood red undercut cascading down her back. But what was more surprising, was seeing their position; Lethia’s beautiful ass on display, and Cody’s powerful cock embedded deep inside his Vampire Queen’s pussy, dripping with cum.

“Tabrin~” the Queen mustered a content and almost lazy response from on top of Cody, beckoning the ebony witch towards her with one arm. A happy moan escaped Lethia’s throat the moment she pulled Tabrin in for a kiss.

“Mmm, how are you, dear?” the Queen asked, resting her head back on Cody’s chest, as he gave Tabrin a kiss, too.

“Mmm, not as good as you are right now.” she giggled.

Lethia gave a content smile, “My darling and I have done absolutely nothing today, and it’s been glorious.”

Tabrin looked over at Lethia’s bubble-butt still with Cody’s cock inside. “You mean, you’ve done nothing but fuck all day?” 

“Mm-mm, no.” Lethia shook her head. “We’ve just been lying here, talking.”

Tabrin tilted her head, “As in, just doing nothing? But you’re soaking wet down there.”

Lethia hummed, “Yes, I am. It’s amazing what having powers can do.”

“Like what?”

Lethia slid her body against Cody’s, reveling in the feel of his cock inside her. “I can make my darling as big and as long as I want. He can hit my spot without so much as a thrust, and I can still cum from it. Besides, some times, it’s nice to just lie naked in bed with someone. Isn’t that right, Cody?”

The two shared a kiss, and smiled, “That’s right.”

“Ahem!”

The moment was broken, and everyone’s eyes turned to Skyler. Tabrin was quick to rectify, “Oh shit, that’s right! Sorry. Lethia, this is Skyler. Of course, she and Cody already know each other.”

In an instant, the mood changed. The lustful bliss and happy smiles were gone, and Lethia removed herself from Cody’s embrace. She stood between Tabrin and Cody at the side of the bed, her expression reading like Skyler’s mere presence insulted her.

“So… this is the Skyler my Cody was talking about?”

Uh-oh.

“Yes, I am.” Skyler answered, locking eyes with Lethia while crossing her arms.

The Queen slowly sauntered towards Skyler, never breaking eye contact. “When Cody told me about Tabrin, I’ll admit, I was a little jealous back then, too. However, I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, and was more than pleasantly surprised.”

They were now face-to-face. “But you, Skyler, saying you shared a “cosmic connection” with him… that irked me. I don’t care if you knew him before I did, he is my King. Our connection is much, much stronger than yours, and if you have a problem with that–”

Skyler interjected, “What I have a problem with, is I don’t trust you! You’re a vampire, and you decide to turn Cody into one?!” at Lethia’s raised eyebrows, she continued, “Yeah, I see his fangs! Who do you think you are, just turning him like that?!”

Lethia gave the blond a cocky grin, “I don’t hear him complaining.”

It was then Cody interjected himself between them, holding both girls at arms length away, “Hey, hey, woah, woah, just– just calm down, you two!” when neither of them broke eye contact, he continued. “Now, I know you’re upset, but just listen to me! Lethia, Skyler’s a wonderful woman, and I’m happy to know her!”

He looked to Skyler, “And Skyler, Lethia’s a wonderful woman, too. I know I didn’t have a choice in becoming a vampire, but she treats me well! Now, I don’t want either of you to do something you might regret. So instead, what we’re going to do, is talk it out.”

“What?!” “Are you serious?!” both girls exclaimed.

“Yes, I’m serious! If you two can’t get along, then I have no business with either of you! So what you are going to do, is you are going to stay here, and you are going to talk things out!”

“But darling–” Lethia went to retort, only for Cody to stop her.

“Don’t, “but darling,” me, Lethia. I refuse to let their be infighting between you two. Now… what are we going to do?”

Both Skyler and Lethia looked down at their feet, quietly murmuring, “Talk it out.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Cody prompting a louder response.

Which they did, “Talk it out.”

“Good.” he relaxed, and gestured for Tabrin to follow. “Let’s go, Tabrin.”

‘You read my mind,’ Tabrin mused, joining Cody, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he led them both out the door to the throne room, closing it behind them.

When they were far enough from the door, Tabrin let out a nerve-racking sigh, “I thought they were going to kill each other.”

Cody shared that sentiment, running a hand through his spikey hair. “You’re telling me.”

Tabrin turned her attention towards him, “It’s a good thing you intervened. Do you think they’ll be able to get along?”

Another sigh from Cody, “God, I hope so. I hate that they can’t just be friends, though. I just want everyone to be happy.”

Hearing that brought a smile to Tabrin’s face. It always surprised her how sweet Cody actually was. Whether they were just talking, or sharing another night of hot sex, he always managed to sneak in a little cuteness in there. It honestly baffled her. How could the man who she had sex on the beach with, who fucked her in front of hundreds at a sex club, and who even shared a hot, passionate night at a snowy cabin with, turn out to be such a sweetheart?

Whatever the reason, it was nice enough to allow her to hug him, “And I love that about you, Cody.” however, there was something… even nicer, pressing against her panties. “You know what else I love?”

A coy smile found its way to Cody’s lips, as he wrapped his arms around Tabrin’s waist, pulling her closer to his enlarged cock. “I have a pretty good idea.”

Tabrin giggled, reaching a hand down to start stroking, “What do you say we help take your mind off things?”

“I’m up for it.”

“Indeed.” 

Tabrin dropped down to her knees…


	3. Chapter 3

Tabrin’s moans echoed throughout the main room, feeling Cody’s cock grow in her mouth every time she sucked it. It had been so long, she almost forgot what it felt like, what it tasted like. As she deepthroated her vampire friend, all she could think about was taking as much of his hard, throbbing cock as she could. She was no stranger to the size. Frankenstein’s Monster, the Engineer back on Prometheus, even Lethia herself. All she cared about, was how Cody’s cock left her positively dripping.

“Mmm, I love dick!” she moaned, licking the side of Cody’s shaft before sucking on the head. “You taste so good, Cody!” he could never get enough of those lustful eyes of hers. Her witch clothes were left discarded, leaving the both of them hot and naked.

“Thank you, Tabrin.” Cody said as Tabrin wrapped her lips around him again. “And thank you for helping me take my mind of things.”

He chuckled at her little, “Mmm-hmm!” nod. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling of Lethia and Skyler’s argument out of him.

“Hey Tabrin…” he said, hesitantly. “If you don’t mind… I may be a little rough. Is that okay?”

Is that okay?!, Tabrin wanted to say. She knew Cody would be careful with her, even if she begged him not to stop. He could be a real softie, grazing his fingertips against her thigh, licking and kissing her body, whispering dirty things in her ear. It was nice, sensual. But on the other hand, Tabrin knew Cody could also be dominant, pinning her against the wall, teasing her until she was practically on her knees begging, even going so far as to fuck her ever. So. Slowly, when he knew she needed it hard and fast. All with a mischievous smile on his face.

“It’s more than okay, sweetie. If you’re still tense, just unload it all in me.” she gave a sexy wink, and went back to devouring him. She was so enamored by Cody’s cock, she didn’t notice his hand reaching the back of her head.

“That’s all I wanted hear.” Cody said, before shoving his huge cock deep down her throat. There was no time to react before he started pumping his cock again and again.

Cody never really liked gagging, but this wasn’t a time to be picky. He still had loads of stress to blow off, and thankfully, Tabrin was more than happy to receive it. He continued fucking the sexy witches face, her gag’s now echoing through the main room. Her make-up started running, and a small puddle of drool dropped to the floor.

Seeing this, he unsheathed her mouth from his cock, saying as she gasped for air, “I’m sorry, Tabrin. I don’t mean to go so overboard. I just–”

“Give me your cock!” Tabrin exclaimed, before devouring Cody’s whole, sucking on it with such force, he was afraid he’d blow right then and there.

“Oh God, Tabrin…” he grunted. “If you go that hard…” she just kept going and going. “Fuck… I’m cumming!”

With his vampire strength, Cody shoved Tabrin off of his cock, and onto the floor. With strong, powerful strokes, he shot stream after streams of his cum, into the air, onto the floor, and much to her arousal, onto Tabrin. 

With cum dripping over her body, the smell of Cody’s thick load permeating through the air, Tabrin ran her hand up her chest to bring a small load of cum and lick it off. “Mmm, so good.”

Cody stumbled his way over to Tabrin, kneeling down to face her, his cock still at full display, which Tabrin couldn’t keep her eyes off.

“Are you okay, Tabrin?”

She licked off the last bit of cum, “Of course, Cody. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“But your make-up’s all ruined.”

Tabrin scoffed with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Please, you honestly think a bit of running make-up can stop me from… sucking on your…” her eyes were deadset on Cody’s member, unable to stop herself from stroking it with her hand, “…big, beautiful cock?”

Despite how sensitive his cock was, and how soft Tabrin’s hand was, Cody chuckled, “I guess not.” he then smirked. “You know, if you’re up for it, we can do something better?”

That got Tabrin’s attention, “Oh?” she smirked back.

“Lethia’s been teaching me some tricks, and I think I have just the thing for you.”

“What is it?”

Tabrin’s answer was a wave of over her eyes, “Oh, you’ll see.”

Then everything went dark.

(Meanwhile, back at the apartment…)

After a quick turn of the key, the door finally opened, in walking Koren with a huge sigh of relief, “Oh my God, girls, you would not believe how hot it is outside! I mean, it’s fucking night time, why is it so…”

There was no answer after she shut the door.

“Hello?” the raven-haired girl called out. “Tabrin? Skyler? You here?”

Still, no answer. No note, either. Koren hummed quizzically, hands on her hips. “Hm, where are they?… AHA!”

A few seconds later, she was knocking next door. “Cody! Are you there? Are Tabrin and Skyler with you?” no answer, still. Koren was starting to get a little annoyed. “Mmm… maybe they went out to the movies or something. Hope they have the whole theater to themselves. Knowing those two, they’d probably try and fuck Cody in the middle of the movie.”

That raised another question for Koren, “God, how long has it been since I’ve fucked Cody? I don’t think it’s been since the girls and I moved in.” she still remembered that day, seeing all the neighbors whip out their smartphones, cocks and breasts, watching the girls ride Cody. Just the thought of it made her nipples hard.

“Shame, I love the way he makes my ass jiggle. Oh well, guess I’ll just– wait a minute.” realization struck the busty raven girl like lightening. “I have the whole place to myself. That means…!”

Quickly, she whipped out her phone and scrolled through till she found just who she was looking for. After a few rings, they picked, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Hey babe, come on over. I’ve got the whole place to myself. Oh, and bring some friends.” Koren grew a devilish smile.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


End file.
